


How it Ends

by lucimarlena



Series: Una Volta [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Becoming Pack, Best Friends, F/M, Feelings, Gen, High School, M/M, Moving On, New Family, New Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucimarlena/pseuds/lucimarlena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Scott have been friends since second grade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Ends

_ How it Ends _

 

Stiles and Scott have been friends since second grade.

 

As outcasts in their grade they found something of themseleves in the other; a darkness that touched them and never really went away.

 

Stiles’ mom was sick. Really sick.

 

Scott’s dad left his mom.

 

It’s a lot to handle alone, so they stuck together.

 

Things didn’t get better.

 

Stiles’ mom died. He had his first panic attack a week after she died. His dad started drinking. He was diagnosed with ADHD. He cut off all his hair because he kept pulling it out when he had a panic attack.

 

Scott’s dad left for good, never visiting, calling, mailing a letter; nothing. Scott had bad asthma that always had to be monitored. His mom was working a lot more shifts at work. School was getting harder.

 

Everything was trying to drag them down, but they held on. As the darkness was creeping up on them, trying to consume them, but they kept going. They were always there for each other.

 

And then the Bite happened.

 

And Allison.

 

And Peter.

 

And Lydia.

 

And the Kanima.

 

And Gerard.

 

All through this, Stiles was there for Scott. He helped him win Allison over, kill Peter, find out who was the Kanima, all the while hiding and trying to think ahead of Gerard.

 

But Scott never really went to him for anything else.

 

All he did was dismiss Stiles. Like a sidekick.

 

A permanent Robin.

 

Scott not only had Allison, but he got to make-out with _Stiles’_ dream girl, Lydia Martin.

 

He left him and Derek, their supposed _enemy_ , alone in the gym pool for _two hours_ while the Kanima waited to kill them.

 

Stiles was Kanima-bait for whenever they were out hunting the damn thing.

 

He was playing third-wheel-Robin when Scott asked-told-requested-whatever him to pass along love messages back and forth to him and Allison when they “broke up.”

 

Not to mention that he never came to save Stiles from Isaac almost clawing his face off, or helping him find more Mountain Ash when he had run out, or helping him and Allison deal with Derek and his team of Care Bears when they surrounded his house when trying to kill Lydia.

 

All the while Stiles would do so many illegal things in an attempt to help Scott. His best friend. All his hard work for Scott eneded up getting his dad fired.

 

But did Scott care?

 

No.

 

He only came to him when he wanted help. Scott expected so much of him and did nothing for Stiles in return.

 

For fuck’s sake he never even told Stiles that one, Peter Hale (yeah the guy they _set on fire_ ) was alive, two, he was poisoning Gerard, or three, that he had a fucking _plan_.

 

Stiles can take being Robin for a while; everybody has to be Robin some of the time, but he doesn’t feel like Robin. Robin was in on Batman’s plans. Robin and Batman were friends; they told each other shit like, “Hey, I’m planning on being a double agent with the Hunters all the while slowly poisoning the Head Honcho so that when I get my pack’s Alpha, who I was pretending to decieve while actually decieving him, to give him the Bite his body will reject it and he'll die once and for all.” Cue fantastic and heroic hair flip of success.

 

But no. This is Stiles and of course Stiles can think he’s Robin. And maybe, for a little while, he was. But then Batman went solo.

 

No more Robin.

 

The position has been filled.

 

So that leaves one left... Hello Alfred.

 

The butler. Someone to come in and clean up Batman’s mess after he’s tried to save Gotham city all by himself.

 

Because Batman doesn’t need Robin, not when he has superpowers and do whatever the fuck he wants.

 

Fuck this. He quits.

 

He’s not going to be Alfred anymore; even the butler had his limits. Stiles isn’t going to just sit back and wait for things to go back to what they were, if they even can.

 

If Scott can make his own life, so can Stiles.

 

He’s found other people like him; really like him. People who were misunderstood, mistreated; people who had a touch of drakness in them and didn’t have a Scott to be their crutch. People like Derek, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.

 

People who aren’t Scott.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath, and gets out of the Jeep, heading towards the entrace to the abandoned subway station.

 

He’s sick of being weak, of relying on Scott; a guy who can barely get his head to think instead of his dick. He doesn’t want to be let down anymore, he’s had enough of that already.

 

Is it so hard to find someone who care about you for you? Who can see all your crap and the shit you’ve been through and say, “Yeah, me too,” and then stay.

 

To just stay.

 

Fuck.

 

What is he doing? He’s been friends with Scott for eight years. Eight years. You can’t just erase history like that. You can’t.

 

He checks his phone.

 

_No new messages._

 

None from Scott asking how he is.

 

What’s sad is that he’s not surprised.

 

What’s even more sad is that he’s stopped hoping Scott will remember to care about him, too.

 

He pockets his phone and squares his shoulders before he walks inside.

 

He’s going to find a pack, a family in there. They won’t be perfect, far from it. Stiles and Erica will be great friends, he and Isaac will get along well, and Boyd will be there for everyone when they need it. And Derek, well he and Derek won’t ever be friends. Instead, they’ll be partners. Not like Batman and Robin, which was uneven in the beginning. No, they’ll be better. More like Wolverine and Jean Grey. They can work independently and save themselves, but when they need it, they can always count on the other to come and save them. They can rely on on the other to care enough to notice what’s wrong and find out how to fix it.

 

They’ll finally find someone to lean on when things get tough and won’t be afraid that the other will crumble at the weight of it. They’ll be each other’s rock, their anchor.

 

As he walks inside, Stiles knows that the way he’s ending things will come back to bite him in the ass. It will hurt some people, but he needs to do this. He needs to let go and move on.

 

So he keeps walking and doesn’t look back.

 

Stiles and Scott were friends since second grade. They were sophmores when their friendship ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. I dunno. I tried to write about shit that went down with me in high school but it didn't come out right so I just tweaked until this came out.
> 
> Note to self: never listen to Devotchka while writing; brings back sad memories.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it wasn't too terrible.


End file.
